1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating dry estimating method of estimating a dry state of coating applied to a coating target, a coating dry estimating system and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dry of coating applied to a coating target such as a vehicle body or the like is carried out by radiation based on infrared rays or the like or by high temperature air blowing. The drying process of the coating contains not only evaporation of solvent contained in the coated film, but also hardening of coated film. The hardening of the coated film progresses by inducing bridging reaction (polymerization reaction) of molecules of coating material contained in the coated film to polymerize the molecules. In the hardening reaction of the coated film (coating) as described above, a proper dry temperature range and a proper integrated heat amount range exist every coating material. In a drying furnace, the surface temperature is different among sites of the coating target, and thus dispersion occurs in the dry state of the coating every site. Therefore, when the dry state of the coating is estimated, it is particularly important to estimate the dry state of a site which is hardly dried like the inside of a car body or the like. In order to excellently dry the coating over the coating target, it is required to optimize the setting of dry conditions in the drying furnace, the body structure of the coating target, the coating conditions, etc. so that the dispersion of the dry state is eliminated.
For example, a coating drying furnace simulation system for analyzing the temperature distribution in the drying furnace as disclosed in JP-A-6-238221 is known as a system for estimating the temperature in the drying furnace in the dry process of a coating target. Furthermore, JP-A-2001-96216 discloses a baking temperature monitoring system for monitoring the surface temperature of a coating target in a drying furnace.
However, in the system described in JP-A-6-238221, the temperature in the drying furnace is analyzed, however, no analysis is carried out on the surface temperature of the coating target and the dry state of the coating. In order to estimate the dry state of the actual coating target (actual work) with high precision, it is preferable to make an analysis not on a drying-furnace basis, but on a coating-target basis.
The present invention has been implemented in view of the foregoing situation, and has an object to estimate the dry state of the coating target with high precision.